onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Straw Hat and Heart Pirates Alliance
Other Pages If we have this then we should make other alliance pages as well. 15:27, September 15, 2013 (UTC) We shouldn't have this. It's a pointless page. 15:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind having this page. It's pretty informative actually. 15:36, September 15, 2013 (UTC) We don't need this. We don't need one for the Kid-Apoo-Hawkins alliance, and we don't need this one for the same reason. I know people are going to try to throw the Buggy-Alvida alliance under the bus here, but that one is different. That one is more of a merger than an alliance. Not to mention the name here is kind of kind of a conjecture. 15:39, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with DP here. 15:56, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I say keep it. 15:59, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I too think it's not needed, but if we decide to keep it, it should be reworded or rewritten alltogether. Most people seem to want it gone. 16:14, September 15, 2013 (UTC) If we keep it, it needs to be rewritten, and other alliances need pages as well. 16:14, September 15, 2013 (UTC) You as editors might consider this page bad and unneeded but I'm sure that our readers will like it. It will include info about the history of the aliance as a group, something that readers can't find in the characters' histories or in the chapter and arc pages. Plus it will have more info on the alliance itself. If the readers are unsure about how many members the alliance has or who leads the alliance, it's very hard to find that information by looking at the characters' pages but it will be very easy to find in this kind of pages. Please remember that we are not the only ones that use the wiki and that we have to make it easy enough for the editors that don't know many things about One piece. 16:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Leave it. No reason not to have it. 16:24, September 15, 2013 (UTC) As far as I can tell it's a conjectural titled article (I can't remember the word "Rengo" being used in the Japanese in association with the alliance, and I think the word was just taken from the Buggy/Alvida Alliance page), and having info on the Straw Hat Pirates/Allies page is enough. 16:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I agree with what Zodiaque and DP have said. I also contest the presence of Kine'mon and Momonosuke in the alliance, because as far as we know, they have no interest in taking down Kaido, which is the main purpose of the alliance. 18:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Delete the template too. SeaTerror (talk) 18:42, September 15, 2013 (UTC) i think we should hold off on deleting the page just yet-- 19:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) If we do keep it we should add Bepo and the other Heart Pirates since they are still Law's crew. 19:20, September 15, 2013 (UTC) i agree-- 19:26, September 15, 2013 (UTC) If we keep it we must make an alliance page for every pirate alliance in the series (not many). If we delete it we must write what its writen here in all of the crews pages. 19:50, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Where did the name come from, anyways? Seems like a conjectural-titled page, and someone added their own brand of kanji. 19:54, September 15, 2013 (UTC) There are (at least) two alliance pages already on the wiki - Buggy/Alvida Pirates and Saruyama_Alliance, as Yata pointed out on another talk page. I say we make this a new category and make the pages properly, since it isn't just a one-off event. 19:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Those alliances at least have been formally named. This one still doesn't have any kind of official name yet and it's clear the Japanese was copy and paste job. Regardless of what we do with the other alliance pages, which has precisely zero bearing on the matter at hand, this one has to go. 20:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I feel rather stupid that I took this long to understand DP's point, but he is right. Nowhere is the alliance formally named. This is a conjectural title at best, and until/if we get a proper name and remake it, this article should be deleted. 20:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Conjecturally-Titled Articles 20:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Not the point, Staw. 20:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Totally the point. Add that category in there and get this over with. 20:27, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Just because that category exists doesn't' mean we have a green light to make speculative crap like this. 20:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Staw, DPs right. There's nothing in the manga to support this name. 20:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why it should be deleted just because it doesn't have an official name. 20:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) (x2 edit conflict)Not speculative at all. They have an alliance, how would you call it? 20:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I would use the name from the manga, but there isn't one! 20:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Then go delete Pirate Alliance Saga. 20:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Stop changing the god damn subject. The only reason you're doing that is because you know you have no other arguments. 20:36, September 15, 2013 (UTC) No, this is your own logic. 20:37, September 15, 2013 (UTC) That I guess you're only half listening to. Not only is the title speculative, most of the content is speculative beyond belief and full of poorly based reasoning and choices. 20:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) If there's no official name, then there shouldn't be a page for it. 21:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Staw's the only one arguing while the majority is obviously clear. 22:15, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages